


Caine is missing

by Isabelle53



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Heartache, Missing Persons, blanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: Or what would Jupiter do if Caine was blanked
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Kiza Apini & Caine Wise, Kiza Apini & Jupiter Jones, Kiza Apini & Stinger Apini, Stinger Apini & Caine Wise, Stinger Apini & Jupiter Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Caine is missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone story in answer to my own brain prompting me with "What if Caine was late for their first date".

Jupiter was waiting for Caine where they said they would meet, on top of the Willis Tower, for their first real date, because the whole ascension adventure and escaping from death was most certainly NOT a date. He was late, which was not like him, at least she did not think he would be the late type. They had not seen each other since he went for his pardon and she was excited to see him again, it had been almost two weeks.

After five minutes she was annoyed. She got her comm sheave out and through the Aegis crew in orbit, she sent him a message. “Hey Caine, are you almost here?” There was no reply from him.

After 20 she was a little worried. “Hey Caine, you are late, everything okay?” Still no reply.

And after 45 minutes she started to get really worried. Surely no one would ever be that late? She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She tried sending him another message. “Caine Wise, I’m royally getting worried. You’d better reply or arrive soon, or I’ll be coming for you, where ever you are.”

Still no reply.

  
  


After that she took her phone out and called Stinger. He had given her his number before she returned home to her family. Kiza answered.

[Hello.] Came the female Apini voice through the phone.

– Hi, is Stinger there?

[Yeah, who is it?]

– Jupiter Jones.

[Oh, Your Majesty, I’ll get him for you right away.]

– Thank you.

  
  


– Dad! It’s the Queen on the phone! Kiza called.

  
  


Stinger came out of the back room in a hurry and took the phone from his daughter.

[Your Majesty, what can I do for you?]

– Hey Stinger, would you happen to know where Caine is? I’ve been waiting for him for almost an hour now and I sent him 3 comm and no reply.

[That’s not like him. Let me try and send him a comm myself.]

  
  


The direct comm did not connect, so he sent him a comm message. “Hey kid, Her Majesty is worried, why are you not back with her yet?” But Stinger got the same reply as Jupiter: nothing.

  
  


[I can’t connect with him and he did not reply to my message, Your Majesty. I don’t like that. I don’t like that at all.]

– Same here.

[You may want to come to my place while we find out what is going on. If someone was powerful enough to get to Caine, they might come after you.]

– I’ll be there right away. I’ll get the Aegis to drop me off.

[Okay, Kiza will be waiting for you outside, I’ll get on the comm right away.]

– Thanks Stinger.

  
  


After they hung up she pinged the Aegis cruiser.

[Your Majesty, how may we be of service?] Captain Tsing asked.

– Not on the comm. Pick me up, I’ll tell you on the ship.

[Right away, Majesty.]

  
  


A few seconds later a fermionic beam appeared in front of her and she walked into it, the same way she had been doing every two nights to take care of her Queen responsibilities and learn what she needed to. The Code and Conduct Guide and the Ways and Means Commission were very detailed and complex.

  
  


On board the cruiser she was greeted by the captain and second in command, Diomika Tsing and Phylo Percadium.

– Welcome on-board Your Majesty, Tsing said.

– Thank you but I’m not staying. I need a drop-off at the Apini house. Caine’s over an hour late and we can’t reach him.

– Right away, she said.

She head-signaled Phylo and he left for the bridge.

– If I may say, that does not sound good.

– Yeah, we know. We both tried to reach him, no reply, and Stinger can’t even connect with him.

– I can put Gemma on it, if your wish.

– That would be great, but coordinate with Stinger.

– Of course.

Jupiter paced to and fro, filled with worries, until the ship stopped.

  
  


– Ah, I believe we have arrived, Tsing said as the portal hatch opened.

– Thanks for the lift. Jupiter said stepping into the beam.

– Anytime. She replied, before rushing back to the bridge.

  
  


– Gemma, coordinate with Apini, Wise is missing. Tsing ordered as she stepped on the bridge.

– What? A few crew members exclaimed.

They all remembered how Caine had saved Her Majesty not long ago.

– He did not reply to messages and is over an hour late. No one is voluntarily over an hour late for a meeting with Her Majesty.

Gemma’s hands started to frenetically work her console and some other crew members were rallied in, sending inquiries everywhere they could think of.

  
  


Jupiter was greeted by Kiza in the Apini’s backyard.

– Your Majesty, thank you for sparing my father’s life, she said kneeling.

– What? Stand up, Kiza. He explained everything to me. I understand.

Kiza stood and Jupiter hugged her.

– I would have done the same, I almost sacrificed the Earth to save my family.

– But...

– No buts. I’m still the same as I was before, Kiza. Come on, let’s go inside.

  
  


Saying so, she put an arm around Kiza’s shoulders and walked to the house.

– I’m here Stinger, Jupiter called from the back door.

– Over here, Your Majesty, Stinger answered.

Jupiter joined him in the room with the comm device where he was busy making calls and inquiries.

Jupiter sat on a chair and waited for him to finish. It took maybe five minutes and then he removed his hands from the device and turned to her.

– Your Majesty, I’m afraid things are worse then I thought.

– How so?

– There is no trace of Caine after his initial reporting to get his wings back.

– That’s not good.

– It’s actually worse then not good. I can only think of a handful of possibilities of what happened and why he would be out of reach.

Jupiter raised her eyebrows and he rubbed his neck.

– He could have been sent back to the Deadlands; there could have been a pending purchase request for him; or, he was put back in a unit with a new name.

– I see, she says with a sour tone. So you think the Legion’s responsible?

– Yes, and in all cases he was most-likely blanked of the last few weeks, because there is no way in beeswax, he would voluntarily stay away from you.

As Stinger explained, he saw his own emotions reflected on her face, the anger, the worry and the horror.

She stood and started venting.

– Blanked him? Blanked him?! She almost yelled.

– Aye.

– That means, he won’t know who I am? How he saved my life?

– Aye.

In her mind she added “How he kissed the daylight out of me?”

She crashed back down on the chair.

– Oh gosh, what...

She took a deep breath.

– What can be done?

– If we find him, there are ways of reversing a fresh blanking. But the longer it takes, the fewer memories will remain.

– Crap. Okay, I asked Captain Tsing for help in finding him too.

– Yes, Gemma contacted me. Good idea. Now if you’ll let me work, I have a few favours I can still call upon.

– Come on, Your Majesty, Kiza said from the doorframe.

Jupiter nodded and followed Kiza to the next room, a little dazed, where she stared at the gaping hole where the front door should be. Amidst her worry, it took her a few seconds to remember why there was a hole in the house.

– Kiza, why was your house not repaired? She asked.

– We are not tersies, Kiza said, shrugging.

– And you’ve been living like this? You should have told me. That is unacceptable.

She pulled out her comm sheave and sent a repair and improve order to the Keepers for the Apini house. That was one of the good things that came with owning the Earth.

– There, it should be fixed soon.

– You didn’t have to do that, Kiza said.

– It’s the least I could do, it sorta got blown out because of me anyway.

– Yeah, it did... Thank you. I have to take care of the hives, but you can go upstairs and rest if you wish.

– I’d rather be distracted by the bees, I could not rest right now even if I wanted to.

– All right.

  
  


The two girls walked out through the hole in the wall.

  
  


– So what do you have to do? Jupiter asked.

– Oh, just comforting them, they were pretty rattled after...

– Oh yeah, they tried to save me...

– That is what I gathered when I saw the hunter covered in bee-stings... so many died.

– Oh, haven’t thought about that. Are the colonies in danger?

– No, they still have ample time to regrow before the fall.

  
  


A few bees circled around Jupiter and she raised her hands to greet them.

– Hello there, I don’t know if you can understand me, but I thought I should say thank you for trying to save my life. And I’m so sorry so many of you were lost.

More bees kept coming out to join the others until Jupiter was surrounded by a cloud of bees.

– They are happy to see you, Your Majesty, Kiza said.

– I can see that. Do they understand me?

– I don’t know, probably more instinct, I think they are trying to comfort you.

– I’m okay little bees, just worried for someone, go back home...

Kiza was a little shocked when the bees obeyed Jupiter, but she got to work, putting the bees to bed with a song made of vibrations more then sounds.

While Kiza did that, the house and furniture were fixed up by the Keepers, inside and out. As much as they could anyway, with the walls being infested with hives.

  
  


After that the girls went back inside the house, through the brand new front door.

  
  


– Would you like something to drink, Your Majesty?

– Sure.

– Dad, want some honey-tea? She asked out loud.

– Yes, Stinger answered from the other room.

  
  


Jupiter sat at the now well varnished kitchen table and Kiza brought three glasses of honey sweetened iced tea. She placed two on the table and left with the one for Stinger.

  
  


– Dad is still sending comm left and right, looking for Caine. He wont rest until he finds a lead.

– Maybe I should just go to Legion HQ and demand they give him to me.

– Oh, if you are willing to leave the Earth to search for him, that might give you more chance.

– Why would I not? I’d go and get him in the middle of the Deadlands alone if that is what it would take.

Kiza stood and jumped, excited.

– Really? You care about him that much?

– Kiza, it’s not care, it’s love. The same love that made him come through Jupiter’s hurricane to save me. I just have no idea where is the “hurricane” _I_ have to go through to save him, _yet_.

– You should tell dad that!

  
  


And so Jupiter walked into the next room to speak to Stinger.

  
  


– Stinger?

He paused his frenetic comm session.

– I haven’t found any lead yet, Your Majesty.

– Would it help if I went to Legion HQ in person to extract the information?

– You would do that?

– Stinger, every second that passes my heart breaks a little bit more. I don’t love him any less then he loves me and you know what he had to do to save me. It’s my turn to save him and I am burning with worry because I don’t even know where the heck he is to mount a rescue. So just give me a gun and a metal pipe and I’ll find out.

Stinger nodded.

– Kiza, grab the to-go bags, we are going to get Caine one way or another, he said loud.

– On it, Kiza called back.

He turned back to the comm system and called a pickup from the cruiser before turning to Jupiter.

– Kiza probably has stuff you could borrow if you want to leave right away.

– I’m good, one of the first thing I did after I got back was bring a to-go bag on Tsing’s cruiser. And I still have the dress from Kalique up there too.

– Got them, Kiza called from the front entrance.

– Let’s go then, Jupiter said.

They got to the front door and Stinger stopped in his tracks.

– Her Majesty had the house fixed, Kiza said to her dad.

– Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that. It was kinda my fault there was a big hole in it, so...

– Thank you, Majesty.

– Don’t mention it.

They exited the house and Stinger grabbed the brand new keys on the door and locked it.

– There is even siding on my house! Stinger said when he saw the outside.

– I asked for an upgrade. Jupiter said shrugging.

  
  


Before leaving, she texted her mom that something happened at work – night-shift data entry as far as they were concerned – and she had to work overtime and might not come home, for a day or two.

  
  


They got up into the ship using the fermionic portal and Phylo accompanied them to the bridge.

  
  


Jupiter did not have to ask twice for captain Tsing to order to set for portal for Orous, where the Legion HQ was, obviously.

  
  


They all settled in rooms, Jupiter using the same one since she first stepped aboard this cruiser and Kiza and Stinger sharing one.

  
  


When she exited from her room, after the portal, she was wearing the lavender dress and shoes she had woken up in at Kalique’s alcazaar.

  
  


She returned to the bridge where she found captain Tsing insisting that Her Majesty will not be happy about the delays. She stepped beside the captain.

– Captain, what is going on?

– Your Majesty, the lieutenant here insists that you need to make an appointment to see the major-general. And that he has no available time for the next three days.

– Really? Well, let’s do so, shall we.

She turned to the lieutenant who was displaying an obnoxious smile.

– Lieutenant, I am Her Majesty Jupiter Jones, first primary of House Abrasax, signified recurrence of her Majesty Seraphi Abrasax. And as per Ways and Means commission rule 547-B I demand an appointment with the major-general. Moreover, as per rule 76-G-5, I demand that this appointment be immediate and take precedent over any other appointment. If you fail to comply with my demands, I would have to invoke rule 28-B and file a tax grievance against you, which is sure to ruin you in advocate fees alone.

The lieutenant lost all colours and his smile.

– Yes, of course, Your Majesty. Forgive me, it was a misunderstanding, Your Majesty.

He manipulated something on his console.

– Your appointment is in five ticks, Your Majesty.

Jupiter nodded.

– Good. I expect you will review the Entitled Ways and Means commission to avoid any other misunderstanding in the future.

The comm channel closed and Jupiter breathed out.

– Your Majesty, I knew you had it in you! Stinger said from behind her.

– My client Katharine always said: “Fake it ‘till you make it.”

– We better go, the HQ is quite a large building.

Stinger and Jupiter portaled down as soon as the cruiser was docked and were greeted by a fermionic transport and an honour guard.

– Your Majesty, welcome to the Legion HQ, I took the liberty of providing you with this transport, said the lieutenant from the comm.

– Thank you.

  
  


They got to the appointment right on time. Jupiter entered the plush office and Stinger took position by the door as is protocol.

– Your Majesty, I am major-general Magno Capite. What owes me the honour of your visit?

– I need the answer to one simple question.

The major-general was all smile.

– What did the Legion do with my Caine Wise? She asked with a cold and hard tone.

He lost his smile and Stinger smirked.

– I do not know that particular case, let me check my data.

He sat down and turned on his holo-screen.

– That information is classified, I do not have the proper authorization to access it.

– I do, move away, Jupiter said, showing her sigil.

She moved to the desk and replaced the major-general, and then scanned her sigil. The data was released as long as the scanner detected her sigil. She read it and her anger increased.

She wrote something in the file, sealed with her sigil, then removed her arm.

– Thank you major-general Capite. Your help has been noted.

Then she stormed out of the office with Stinger on her heels.

Only when back in the Aegis cruiser did she speak.

– Tell Tsing to portal to the Deadlands, then come to my room, she told Stinger.

  
  


She went back to her room and quickly changed into her previous outfit, adding her Aegis jacket.

  
  


– Come in, she said when the door chimed.

– Majesty?

She was huddled on the window seat. She looked up and gestured to a seat.

Stinger sat down.

– He was sent back to the Deadlands. His file said they did not know how he escaped in the first place and provided a false pardon.

– Beeswax. What did you write under royal seal?

– I confirmed the pardon was legitimate, and granted him a new one for his attempt to escape from the Legion HQ, and ordered him retrieved from the Deadlands immediately and remitted to Aegis cruiser A-87 as soon as it arrived.

– Was he blanked?

She looked down before murmuring a weak “yes”.

– Beeswax.

– You said it can be reversed right?

– Providing certain conditions are met, yes, most memories can be retrieved. The blanking blocks the most prominent memories in activity at the moment of the blanking.

– So if he was thinking of me, he would forget me for sure?

– Exactly. But Caine knows that. I am sure he thought of some bad memories or something, trying to protect the memory of you, unless they blanked him by surprise.

– I hope you are right, Stinger.

It took longer then she expected to get to the Deadlands, because the planet is in the middle of nowhere and has a tricky jump portal. It is a prison-planet after-all.

Right away, she went to the bridge to get a good look at the Deadlands planet. A mostly desert planet with a thin band of green vegetation around the equator, orbiting a dying star, with no moons or other planet in the system. Only a security station.

  
  


[This is Deadlands legion security station, please state your identification and the purpose of your presence.]

– This is Aegis cruiser A-87 under the command of captain Diomika Tsing, 3478219. Here to retrieve pardoned prisoner Caine Wise, returned to the Deadlands by mistake.

[Ah yes Captain, we did receive the retrieval order, we are attempting to do so as we speak. But he is not cooperating. He just destroyed a whole synth guards unit.]

Jupiter snorted in the background, then stepped into view.

– You will never get him with synth, he kills that before breakfast and Sargorns with his bare hands after lunch, she said.

– Her Majesty is right, Tsing said.

The Legionnaire seemed impressed.

– It might be easier if I could go there, Jupiter said.

– Your Majesty, that is not safe, if you go down there you will have nothing to protect yourself, Tsing murmured.

– I will have him.

– That is too dangerous, Your Majesty.

– I know, but it is my decision.

  
  


Tsing nodded.

  
  


[I can not authorize that, this is not a pleasure planet.]

– Do I have to quote the Ways and Means commission to you? She asked, showing her sigil.

[No, Your Majesty.]

– Good, then I want his location and authorizations for myself, Stinger Apini...

She paused and looked around until she found Kiza.

– Want to come?

Kiza nodded.

– And Kiza Apini to land on the planet.

  
  


– Very well, but for the records I must advise against this course of action that will most certainly cost you your life.

– I understand.

  
  


The legionnaire shook his head and sent the authorizations.

  
  


– Your Majesty, I must say that I have never seen such courage from one in your station before. I pray you are successful, Tsing told her.

– Thank you.

  
  


The trio went to the docking bay, after a stop in Jupiter’s room, where she grabbed Caine’s mauler, and boarded a mega-zero. Similar to a Zero, but with room for four.

  
  


Stinger landed at the provided coordinates.

– You two, stay back, only come out if I call for you. I want to see if he recognizes me, because I’m sure he will remember you two.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, as she disembarked the ship, she thought it might explode.

She took two steps forward and called his name.

– Caine! Caine Wise!

With each passing moment, she was more and more afraid. Sweat glistened on her forehead.

– Caine! Please, come back to me, it’s me Jupiter.

  
  


She heard the sound of fighting behind her and turned around. Caine was fighting another prisoner, almost as big as a Sargorn. She watched, as slowly Caine got the upper hand and pinned the other prisoner down.

– Okay, the loot is yours said the pinned, prisoner.

Jupiter’s heart fell. Was he coming for her or for the ship?

Caine released the other guy and turned towards Jupiter and the ship.

He took one step, and the other prisoner made a move to attack Caine again.

– Stop right there, Jupiter said, training Caine’s mauler on the second prisoner.

Caine looked at her, the gun and back at her, uncomprehending.

– Come on Caine, get in, we are leaving this hell hole.

  
  


Caine stood there, not sure of what was going on. The voice seemed familiar and that is why he went for the ship. A lone female stood there, calling his name. The last few days were fuzzy in his mind, but he was sure he’d never met her before. Or was he?

He did not see Graff going for the ship too and was too late to parry his first attack. They fought for a moment, and he finally got the upper hand. Graff yielded, but when he stepped towards the female, she pulled a mauler out from her back and stopped Graff from going after him again.

– Come on Caine, get in, we are leaving this hell hole, she said.

That voice, there was something about that voice, and why did her mauler smell like him?

He did not have time to think more then that.

– Come on, Caine.

Graff stepped forward and she shot him in the leg and he seemed to briefly remember her shooting someone else in the leg with the same mauler. How could he remember her, if he’d never met her?

– Who are you? He asked.

Her face fell, as though him not knowing the answer to his own question hurt her.

– In the ship, now.

He nodded and stepped to the ship where shock greeted him.

\- Caine! Kiza said.

– Nice to see you kid, hop in, quick, Stinger said.

– Stinger? Kiza? I don’t...

He stopped talking and got into the ship, and Jupiter followed in.

– Step on it Stinger, Jupiter said.

\- Aye, aye, Majesty.

Now Caine was even more confused.

– What’s going on Stinger? Who is this Entitled?

Now that the stress and worry of finding Caine had gone, Jupiter’s tears welled into her eyes and dripped down her face.

– Oh Majesty, please don’t cry, Kiza said.

But Jupiter was sobbing and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

– Why does the damn Universe do this to me, Kiza?

  
  


– Stinger Apini to Deadlands Legion security station. We have retrieved Caine Wise. Docking to remove tracking chip.

[Understood, Mr. Apini.]

– Would someone tell me what is going on, you bust me out and bring me back?

– Kiza, just tell him, Jupiter murmured.

– No, Caine, Her Majesty granted you a full pardon, but there was a mix-up with the Legion and instead you were sent back to the Deadlands. And she is very upset because you were blanked of the last few weeks and don’t remember her.

– Blanked?

– Aye kid. You got me my wings back and when you went for yours, they sent you back here instead.

They docked at the station, and Jupiter took the time to calm herself down and take her Queen attitude before they disembarked.

  
  


– I do not know how you managed to retrieve him, Your Majesty, said the legionnaire.

– He saved my life at least a dozen time, she said.

– But his file says...

– I know, I trusted he would come for me, even if he did not know why.

  
  


That startled Caine. Why would an Entitled trust him, _him_? He was sent to the Deadlands for killing an Entitled. Maybe she did not know that. He should tell her and remove himself from her presence.

  
  


– And do you still want him as personal guard?

– Yes!

  
  


Her answer was unwavering. It shook him. He can’t guard an Entitled, they put his nerves on edge! Although this one did not. He was just so rattled.

  
  


– Very well. Mr. Wise, if you would come with me we will get your release in order.

He nodded and followed the legionnaire. And Her Majesty followed them too. Why was she following them?

They got to a station and the legionnaire removed an embedded chip from his arm, and reactivated his comm implant, as per protocol.

Right away, he got a backlog of messages, but he concentrated on the ones from the last two days. He got only the three messages from Her Majesty – her voice still seemed familiar – one from Stinger and one from the Aegis, all inquiring about his whereabouts. The last message from Her Majesty startled him, she did come for him, even in the Deadlands. But why?

  
  


They released him, and gave him his new orders. Personal guard for Her Majesty, Jupiter Jones.

They boarded back the Mega-zero and went back to the Aegis cruiser.

Jupiter kept silent, her tears had returned, slowly, soaking her sleeve. On board the Aegis cruiser, she went to her room in silence, again, and huddled back onto the window seat.

  
  


Caine was left with Stinger and Kiza.

– I don’t understand. Why did she request me?

– It’s a long story. Don’t work your brain too hard, kid. We’ll attempt a memory retrieval first and fill in the gaps after.

He nodded.

– Go and get cleaned up, then take your post. Captain Tsing has to finish up with the red tape.

  
  


A chime at the door had Jupiter raising her eyes. Her tears had stopped moments ago.

– Come in.

The door opened on a freshly cleaned Caine, looking hesitant to enter.

– Your Majesty, he said, entering anyway.

Jupiter's heart swelled for a moment.

– Do you want me inside or outside?

And then sank back, lower.

– You really have no idea of who I am, don’t you? She asked.

– I’m sorry, Your Majesty, he said.

She sighed.

– Not your fault. But it’s just so damn hard how you look at me like I'm a stranger.

She reached for the mauler beside her and handed it to him.

– Here, you can have it back now.

– It’s mine?

He took the mauler, looked at it before putting it in his holster and returning to his post.

– Yeah, you wanted to make sure I was safe while you were gone.

– And I gave you my gun?

She smirked.

– Not the first time.

He was shocked.

– Come in and sit.

– It would be better if I didn’t.

She looked up at him, looking even more hurt.

– I can not be trusted with Entitled.

She rolled her eyes at that comment.

– Back to that, huh? Are you saying you want to bite me?

He seemed to remember her asking that before and something bubbled inside of him.

– You know why I was sent to the Deadlands? And you still trust me?

– Yeah I know, one of the first thing Stinger told me about you. We all do thing we don’t understand, Caine. Come on, sit, you would never hurt me.

This time he obeyed and she smiled, a little wobbly, but it lit up her face.

– How can Your Majesty be so sure? He asked.

– Long story. Do you remember anything at all from the last two weeks?

– Nothing clearly but some things seem familiar and I get flashes.

– Like what?

– Your voice, the sound of your voice seems familiar. That is what drew me to the ship in the Deadlands.

She nodded.

– And when you shot Graff, I had a flash of you doing that previously, with the same gun.

– Graff? Oh you mean the big guy in the Deadlands?

He nodded.

– Well, I did do that, with your gun. Seems your memories might be intact. God I hope the memory retrieval works because this is so painful.

She fell silent after that, and Caine had time to sort through the bits and pieces he thought he remembered and felt. There was definitely something about her that drew him, and there was this urge inside of him to protect her.

  
  


The door chimed again and Caine stood to open it. It was Kiza.

  
  


She looked at the both of them and tilted her head.

– Well, you are both alive and you stopped crying, Your Majesty, that’s a good sign.

She entered holding a glass and a container with pills.

– They sent me to give you these.

Jupiter stood and took the pills.

– Thanks. Where are we going?

She swallowed the pills.

– Earth. Dad has what it takes at home.

Then placed the cup and container in the slot on the wall.

– Tell them I’m ready.

– On it, she said, then turned around and left the room.

  
  


Jupiter went back to the window seat and strapped-in, awaiting the portal.

– You should sit back strap-in too, she said.

Caine did sit, but instead of strapping-in, he activated his boots and locked them to the floor.

– That works too.

  
  


Tsing dropped them off at Stinger’s and the cloud of bees greeted Jupiter again.

– I... remember this place, I think, Caine said.

– That’s a good sign kid, Stinger said, opening the door.

  
  


They got inside and Stinger took Caine to the back while Jupiter waited with Kiza in the living room.

– Don’t worry, Majesty, I’m sure it will work.

  
  


In the back room, Stinger strapped Caine, body and head, in a machine that would scan his brain and look for blockage and remove them. The process was not painful, but the head had to remain very still to not damage any part.

  
  


– Ready? Stinger asked.

– Hit it. Caine said.

  
  


Stinger pressed a button and the machine started hovering all over Caine’s head. Sending neuro-electrical shocks to various areas of his head.

  
  


In the machine, Caine was starting to remember, here a fight, there a name, here a planet, there a ship. He remembered surviving being tossed into the void – that was something – and fighting hunters in Stinger’s house, then rescuing Jupiter in the clinic, and taking her to Stinger’s. There was also another set of memories being brought back to the surface as the machine worked. One from years ago, involving blood, death and then he remembered everything, the hot blood in his mouth, and the hot rage at the Entitled who just had an entire splicing facility sterilized with babies and children inside. And then, like a cloud of warmth and comfort surrounding him, he felt the joy, love and utter stunning beauty of Jupiter’s love and kisses all over again.

  
  


– Stinger, stop this thing, I remember, I remember everything! He said trying to remove the straps.

– Calm down kid, Stinger said, stopping the machine.

He removed the head straps while Caine worked on the body ones and when he was free he stood out of the machine and yelled “Jupiter!”

  
  


In the living room, Jupiter’s heart stopped in her chest, only to start back up at twice the speed as she stood up, frozen in place, not believing her own ears.

– Go to him, Kiza said, and shoved her slightly.

She walked, dazed once again, following the direction of his voice.

They reached each other in the middle of the dinning room.

They stood there, facing each other for what seemed like hours shoved into 5 seconds.

Jupiter’s hand slowly went to his cheek.

– Your remember? She asked.

His own hand went to her cheek.

– Yes, Your Majesty, he said, and then proceeded to kiss the daylight out of her.

She held on tight, kissing him back, wiping away the dread of the last few hours.

– Sorry I was late, thank you for coming to get me, he then said.

She laughed softly.

– Anytime, anywhere.

  
  


– We’ll go to town to pickup groceries for dinner, I don’t want to find corpses everywhere when we return, oh and try and keep the house in one piece this time, Kiza called from the front door.

Jupiter laughed frankly this time.

– If not, I’ll get it fixed again, she answered.

  
  


Jupiter and Caine moved to the living room and sat on the sofa, cuddling.

– How much do you remember?

– Everything, I think.

\- Do you even remember how much I love dogs?

– And how portalling can be rough on the royal bowels? Yes, he said with a smirk.

She quizzed him and found he remembered everything, everything that was important at least.

  
  


– There is something else I remember, he said.

– What’s that?

– Why I killed the Entitled.

– So you were blanked back then too?

– It would appear so.

– What happened?

– He ordered the sterilization of an entire splicing facility, killing everyone inside, even children and babies.

– Let me guess, Aegis could do nothing about it, because it was done to non-Entitled?

She felt him nod above her head.

– That explains the blanking. They would not want that to become public and risk a splice-revolution. Damn ‘Verse. I’ll have to see what I can do about that.

  
  


They ate after Stinger and Kiza returned from the grocery store then spent the night at Stinger’s.

  
  


The next day, Aegis picked Jupiter and Caine up and brought them to a Legion medical facility where she made sure he got his wings back. She also got herself a pair of skyjacker boots and filed her sheave with a Legion Administrator for her royal guards appointment – requesting Stinger Apini as the head of said royal guards.

  
  


Stinger was shocked, to say the least. Kiza was happy. And Caine, Caine was simply magnificent with his brand new wings, the sparkle of love in his eyes and the knowledge that he was not defective after all.

  
  


Jupiter looked at him soaring high in the sky, activated her boots and joined him, surfing on the waves of ~~differential equations~~ love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story, even if it's not an upbeat one.


End file.
